parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Edmond (Dumbo)
Filip Zebic movie-spoof of "Dumbo" Cast: *Dumbo - Kitten Edmond (Rock-A-Doodle) *Timothy Q. Mouse - Kermit the Frog (Muppets) *Mrs. Jumbo - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *The Ringmaster - Dr. Eggman (Sonic) *Casey Junior - Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Mr. Stork - Zazu (The Lion King) *The Storks - Penguin (The Three Caballeros) *Giraffes - Lou and Bud (The Little Engine That Could (2011)) *Lions - Simba (The Lion King) *Gorillas - Bowser (Super Bros. Mairo) *Bears - Alvin, Simon and Theoredore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Kangaroos - Pooh and Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Tigers - Yakko Wakko and Dot (Animaniacs) *Horses - Lady and Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Zebras - Donald Duck, Jose Carioca and Panchito Pitstoles (The Three Caballeros) *Camels - Three Little Pigs (Disney Cartoon) *Hippos - Manny and Ellie (IceAge) *Monkeys - Monferno Aipom and Ambipom (Pokemon) *Hyenas - Litleo and Pyroar (Pokemon) *Ostriches - Huey, Dewey, Webby and Webby (DuckTales the Movie Treasure Of the Lost Lamp) *Elephant 1 - Alice (Alice In Wonderland) *Elephant 2 - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Elephant 3 - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Elephant 4 - Princess Eilonwy *Elephant 5 - Fern (Charlotte's Web) *Elephant 6 - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) *Elephant 7 - Star Butterfly (The Star vs Forces of Evil) *Elephant 8 - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Elephant 9 - Crysta (FernGully) *Elephant 10 - Misty (Pokemon) *Elephant 11 - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Elephant 12 - Snow White *Elephant 13 - Kim Possible (Kim Possible) *Elephant 14 - June (Little Einsteins) *Roustabout Man - Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *The Band - Toyland Solider (Babes in Toyland (Animated (1997)) *Other Boys as themselves *Smitty the Bully - Buford (Phineas and Ferb) *The Ringmaster's Guards as themselves *Joe the Janitor - Peter Pan *Audience Screaming - Animals (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Clowns say "Save my Baby" - Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Clowns - Wickersham Brothers (Horton Hears A Who) *Pink Elephants as Themselves *Jim Crow - Batty Koda (FernGully) *Glasses Crow - Bartok (Anastasia) *Preacher Crow - Leavrne (The Hunchback Of Notre Dame) *Straw Hat Crow - Victor (The Hunchback Of Notre Dame) *Fat Crow - Hugo (The Hunchback Of Notre Dame) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scene: #Edmond (Dumbo) Part 1 - Opening Credits/"Look Out For Mr. Zazu" #Edmond (Dumbo) Part 2 - "Benny the Cab"/Zazu Brings a Delivery for Sawyer #Edmond (Dumbo) Part 3 - Edmond's Appearance #Edmond (Dumbo) Part 4 - "Song of the Roustabouts" #Edmond (Dumbo) Part 5 - The Parade #Edmond (Dumbo) Part 6 - Edmond's Bath and Mother Son #Edmond (Dumbo) part 7 - Burford Makes Fun Of Edmond/Sawyer Goes Wild #Edmond (Dumbo) part 8 - The Gossips/Kermit the Frog's Appearance #Edmond (Dumbo) part 9 - Kermit the Frog meets Edmond/Dr. Eggman's Idea #Edmond (Dumbo) part 10 - In Dr. Eggman's Tent #Edmond (Dumbo) part 11 - Pyramid of Fourteen Princesses "It's Not Just Make Believe" #Edmond (Dumbo) part 12 - The Aftermath #Edmond (Dumbo) part 13 - Edmond and the Wickersham Brothers/Edmond Almost Forgot #Edmond (Dumbo) part 14 - "Baby Mine" #Edmond (Dumbo) part 15 - "The Clown Songs"/Edmond Has Got Hiccup Bucket #Edmond (Dumbo) part 16 - "Pink Elephants On Parade" #Edmond (Dumbo) part 17 - Meet Batty and his Brothers/"When I See A Feline Fly" #Edmond (Dumbo) part 18 - The Hard Life of Edmond/The Magic Feather #Edmond (Dumbo) part 19 - The Flight Test #Edmond (Dumbo) part 20 - The Surprising Finale/"When I See A Feline Fly (Reprise)" #Edmond (Dumbo) part 21 - End Credits "Baby Mine/When I See A Feline Fly/Pink Elephants on Parade/Casey Junior" Gallery: Edmond (Cat).jpg|Edmond as Dumbo KermitTMM.JPG|Kermit the Frog as Timothy Q. Mouse Sawyer Cat.jpg|Sawyer as Mrs. Jumbo Dr_eggman_sonic_the_hedgehog.png|Dr. Eggman as The Ringmaster Benny the Cab.png|Benny the Cab as Casey Junior Jeremy the Crow.jpg|Jeremy as Mr. Stork Caballeros-disneyscreencaps-com-404.jpg|Penguin as The Stork The_Two_Toy_Giraffes.png|Lou and Bud as Giraffes Young_simba_lion_king.png|Simba as Lions Donkey Kong.png|Donkey Kong as Gorillas 9720_1.jpg|The Chipmunks and Chippets as Bears Pooh and Tigger.jpg|Pooh and Tigger as Kangaroos YakkoWakkoandDot.png|Yakko Wanner, Wakko Wanner and Dot Wanner as Tiger Lady and Tramp.jpg|Lady and Tramp as Horses Donald Duck Jose Caroica and Panchito Pitstoles.jpg|Donald Duck, Jose Carioca and Panchito Pitstoles as Zebras Disney Three Little Pigs.jpg|Three Little Pigs as Camels Manny and Ellie.jpg|Manny and Ellie as Hippo Monferno_Aipom_and_Ambipom.png|Monferno Aipom and Ambipom as Monkeys Litleo and Pyroar.png|Litleo and Pyroar as Hyenas Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-7823.jpg|Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby as Ostriches Alice-in-wonderland-1951.jpg|Alice as Elephant 1 Princess Jasmine.jpg|Princess Jasmine as Elephant 2 Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Wendy Darling as Elephant 3 Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Princess Eilonwy as Elephant 4 Fern.jpg|Fern as Elephant 5 Isabella Garica-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella as Elephant 6 Star Butterfly.jpg|Star Butterfly as Elephant 7 Aurora_360.jpg|Aurora as Elephant 8 Crysta.jpg|Crysta as Elephant 9 Misty-0.png|Misty as Elephant 10 Ariel.jpg|Ariel as Elephant 11 Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Snow White as Elephant 12 Kim.jpg|Kim as Elephant 13 500px-(June)_2.png|June as Elephant 14 Dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1412.jpg|Roustabouts Men as Themselves Wooden_Soldiers.jpg|Wooden Soldiers as The Bend Animals_save_new_york.png|Madagascar Animals as Other Boys CBbuqUNUsAEPMdP.jpg|Burford as Smitty the Bully Maleficent's Goons.jpg|Maleficent's Goons as The Ringmaster Guard Peter pan disney.png|Brer Fox as Joe the Janitor Fluttershy's_animals_S3E05.png|Fluttershy's Animals as Audience Screaming Princess Sally.png|Sally Acorn as Clowns say "Save my Baby" Wickersham_Brothers.jpg|Wickersham Brothers as Clown Pink_Elephant_Dream.png|Pink Elephants as Themselves Batty.jpg|Batty as Jim Crow Bartok in Anastasia.jpg|Bartok as Glasess Crow Victor (The Hunchback of Notre Dame).jpg|Victor as Preacher Crow Laverne in The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2.jpg|Laverne as Straw Hat Crow HugoGar1.jpg|Hugo as Fat Crow Category:Filip Zebic Category:Dumbo Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoof